Soul Eater Random Things!
by LucidityAcheived
Summary: This is just a writers block thing to make up for lack of stories. Please enjoy! T for cursing, strangness, and possible death of laughter. A little SoMa


**Hi peeps! Sorry I haven't posted a Soul Eater story in a while. Or a continuation to my MLP story. Or another Animal Crossing Story. -; I have writer's block. So here's a crack story. CRACK STORIES ARE ALWAYS NICE! RIGHT?!**

* * *

Soul woke up to the sound of Black Star singing Disney songs. He groaned and picked up a nearby Maka plush. He chucked it at the blue haired assassin in the middle of "Under the Sea". He then widened his eyes in realization.

"OH NOES! MY MAKA PLUSHIEEEE! SHE MUST NEVER KNOW!" He ran over with a hungry look in his eyes, grabbed the Maka doll, caressed it, then held it in his mouth and ran on all fours like an animal to his room. Maka soon woke up thanks to a giant monkey eating her door. And by giant monkey, I mean Tsubaki. Not that she is a giant monkey, but I'm 0.000000001 percent sure she has a door fetish.

"WHAT THE BALLS TSUBAKI!" Maka literally rolled out of bed and into a pile of bananas. By bananas I don't mean aids, as my friends call it. I mean actual bananas. She groaned and just got up, somehow not covered in banana guts. As she walked by Soul's door, he watched her through the useless keyhole. He turned back to his wall that was covered in Maka pictures, Maka's old clothing, her old drawings and stories, and his collection of 500 Maka plush.

"Soon..."

Maka walked over to Black Star who was still passed out and stepped on his head, spreading teddy bears everywhere. Black Star puts them in his ears in case of teddy bear emergency. Which doesn't happen often. It actually doesn't happen at all. She kicked him to the side and sat on the couch. Tsubaki was hiding in the refrigerator because she was afraid that the giant rubber duck in her closet would kill her and start the zombie apocalypse.

Then Kid fell through the ceiling covered in slippers, macaroni, and lipstick. "Kid, do you need to go see the Twilight movies again?" That usually calms him down.

He pulled a piece of underwear out from his mouth. It had a picture of Jacob. "TEAM EDWARD ALL THE WAY! I WANNA MARRY HIM!"

Soul broke down his door. "SCREW YOU! TEAM MAKA FOR THE WIN!" Maka looked over at him. Not surprised, she turned back to the TV which was not previously mentioned, and decided to watch a random show on Nick Jr.

"Hi motherfuckers! I'm- cough- your mom! Lol! Jk! I'm not wearing paaaaantsss!" The muppet took out a cigarette and started smoking it. "UHH YEA! That's some goooooooooooooooooood hero-in-me. HOLY SHIT! I'M TRIPPING BALLS!"

Maka shook her head and turned off the TV. Tsubaki was now somehow hiding in the walls, Black Star was twitching furiously and singing something about berry hunts. I was going to tell you what the Twitards are doing, but this is funnier.

Black Star was singing as he marched around the couch. "Going on a berry hunt, we're gonna get some juicy ones. I'M NOT SCARED! HOLY SHIT!" He stared straight at Maka. "We can't go over it, can't go under it. We'll have to go through it!" He snatched Maka off the couch.

"What are you doing, Black Star!"

He took some jackets out of the couch and shoved one over Maka's head and over his own. "LIFE JACKETS TO BE SAFE!"

He started walking around the couch again with Maka. She was being unwillingly dragged by her hand with a bored expression. "SING LOUDER BEOTCH! GOING ON A BERRY HUNT! GONNA PICK SOME JUICY ONES! WE'RE NOT SCARED! WHAT A BEEEEAAAAAAUUUUUUTIFUL DAY!"

He slowly went over to Soul and Kid. "WE CAN'T GO OVER IT! WE CAN'T THRUST INTO IT!" Black Star did a few pelvic thrusts for effect. "WE HAVE TO GO INTO IT!" He threw Maka over them and Soul punched Kid in the jaw.

"Maka!" He ran as fast as he could to catch his goddess. When he caught her Blair put a spell on both of them turning them into panthers. They lunged at each other and snuggled each other as Black Star made Kid boots and himself Dora. They went on a berry hunt together and picked some juicy ones. By juicy ones I do not mean balls.

Then Patti and Liz came out go the TV somehow and asked why they weren't in this story. I told them that it wouldn't fit and I saved them from humiliation. For Patti a giraffe killed Asura. Then many babies were made between Soul and Maka.

Motherfuck.

* * *

**This really helps. I still don't know what to write. Can you PLEASE SUGGEST! I am so bored so I would appreciate. REQUESTS ARE FREE AND ALMOST ALWAYS DONE! Why would they cost money? Maybe I could do more if enough people want me. Black Star the Assassin! With Kid the Twitard. LOL FUCK.**

**Bye!**


End file.
